Dirty Little Secret
by Jenova's Child
Summary: "So how did the inspection go?" Oh it went well enough indeed. Now we have a bunch of smut to go with it. Don't worry, everyone will be included in this in every possible way. Just the short stories I have built over the years in my insane little head. Hope y'all enjoy hehehe... thank you Hana13 for letting me know what happened with the original
1. Disclaimers From Rufus ShinRa

*coughs* I usually save this for my Turks, but since they decided to take the day off, I guess I'll do this myself. I would like to warn you of the following content throughout this set of stories:

1\. Sexualized content(which if you know Rebecca, it will probably make up most of this set)

2\. Drug/Alcohol use(which may be mostly Reno's fault)

3\. Mentions/Acts Of self harm(sorry about that)

Ok, now that I have covered my bases, I have a world to run. See you all soon hopefully.


	2. Chap 1: Night Alone(Reno x Tseng)

I rocked and writhed in pure bliss as Tseng hammered away in my burning insides with his thick, juicy cock. Every grunt and groan from his soft lips sent me further into the depths of ecstasy. I gripped his strong shoulders as he lowered his head and sucked on my collarbone. Throwing my head back, I moaned in total bliss. My cock was achingly hard, and I would soon lose myself in this haze.

Tseng reached down and gripped my slickened cock with his sweat-soaked palm, and I almost lost it then. Tseng smirked and kept on thrusting, pumping my cock at the same pace. Tossing my head around, I moaned and howled, losing my every sense to total ecstasy. Cumming all over Tseng's hand, I rocked and writhed as I rode out my orgasm. After a minute, I was completely spent and I must've looked a whore. Gasping, I lay entwined in Tseng's arms, unable to speak.

Tseng stroked my fire red hair. "Are you alright Reno?"

I nodded into his chest. "Yea."

Tseng kissed my temple. "any pain?"

I shook my head. "Nah."

Tseng seemed concerned. "You sure?"

I nodded once more. "Yea, just bliss fer once."

Tseng looked at me with a little confusion. "What do you mean?"

I lowered my head. "You wouldn' wanna know."

Tseng kissed my lips. "Why wouldn't I want to know?"

I started to shake a bit, and tears started to fall from my eyes. "Because then ya'd hate me."

Tseng kissed me briefly. "Reno, I would never hate you. You can tell me anything."

I looked up and sniffled. "really? anything? promise?"

Tseng gazed at me lovingly. "Promise dear."

I calmed myself down a bit. "I got raped a lot when I was a kid."

Tseng's face remained calm, but his voice sounded shocked. "How come you never told me?"

My voice sounded distant. "I didn't wanna deal with it then."

Tseng rubbed my back. "So you want to deal with it now?"

I nodded.

Tseng sounded calm this time. "Then go ahead."

I nuzzled my head in Tseng's chest. "Okay, where was I? Oh yea. I had told one of my best friends I was gay, when I was eight years old. I had known for sure that I was, and I thought that he wouldn't tell anyone. But he told the wrong kid, and the next week I was being raped. Every single day for four years. My ma didn't care tho."

Tseng looked worried. "What did your mother do?"

I turned very bitter and resentful. "My ma would laugh when I came home and yell at me for dripping blood on her floor. Then she'd beat me some more and scream that I was a weak little whore who deserved everything I had coming to me. Or on me, she'd laugh at that. When I was ten, I came home one day and she was sittin' at the kitchen table with a switchblade. She threw me onto the ground and carved these scars onta mah face. She laughed and said she thought it would be pretty, thought it would match the blood runnin' out my ass and onta her floor."

Tseng caught my wrists when I started scratching them. "Reno, I wish I had found you sooner."

I sobbed into Tseng's chest. "It's okay."

Tseng shook his head. I felt his hair tickle my neck. "No its not. You could've died, and then I never would've met you or fallen in love with you."

The second I heard that I started crying harder. Tseng cooed and rubbed my spine. "Its alright Reno, you're safe with us."

I nodded weakly. "I kno', you guys are the only ones I consider family."

Tseng smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Even Elena? As annoying as she is?"

I laughed dryly. "Yes even Laney."

Tseng looked curious. "So who would we be in your family?"

I pondered that thought for a moment. "Let's see. I think Elena would be a better mom. Cissnei would be my sister, Rod and Rude would be my brothers, and you'd be my father."

I sighed. "You do allot better than my actual dad. You don't beat me worse than my mom did, you don't try to kill me cause I've caused my mom so much trouble. You don't abandon me for a better life with some white trash whore."

I couldn' take it anymore and i burst out sobbing, cradling my head in Tseng's chest. I shouldn' be crying about this anymore. Its been far too long of a time. But something about it still bothered me a lot. Why did he have to leave? Why did my mother have to beat me so much? Did she love me at all? I don't really think so. I continued to sob like a little kid, letting Tseng caress me and try to get me to relax. I groaned when Tseng started to knead my spine, he knew that was the only way to really get me to relax. He was trying to get me horny so that I would be distracted from my pain.

Well that was exactly what I needed right now. Within minutes we were a mess of tangled limbs and slick tongues battling for sweet dominance. I moaned deeply as Tseng sucked on my chest, lapping his seemingly frozen tongue over my nipples. I felt like I was in absolute heaven by that point. This was the best feeling I could ever experience. Tseng's luscious lips over my cock felt simply splendid. I became so lost in my bliss, I almost passed out I had cum so much. Gasping and moaning like crazy, I lay there next to Tseng, soaking up the scent that was purely him, almost like exotic spices. It was a pleasure I could lose myself in. I quickly fall asleep, but that's ok, Tseng will be there tomorrow to yell at me for not doing my work.


	3. 2:Bored Out Of My Mind(Tseng x Elena)

2 days after Night Alone(Elena's p.o.v):

Ugh. This has got to be the most boring day of the week. There is something about Mondays that I absolutely dread. Maybe it is how Reno comes in drunk every single weekend. Maybe it is how Rude still does not talk to me and looks at me like I am worse than Reno. Maybe I have finally come to realize that Tseng just does not like me. I sigh and continue on with my work. I look up when I hear familiar footsteps come through the doorway. I smell Tseng's cologne and do not even look up. I was far too concentrated on my work to bother with him. Besides, he does not even like me anyway. I hear someone pull up a chair and I do not even notice. I just brush my hair out of my eyes and continue on with my work.

"Elena?"

Guess I cannot ignore him now. "Yes Tseng?"

Tseng straightened his tie. "If you are available, please come by my office later. If it is no trouble."

I paused in my report. "Sure thing Sir."

Tseng nodded, put the chair back and walked out of the office. Something struck me as a little odd. Was it me or did Tseng seem a bit nervous while he was talking to me? But that could not be true. Maybe he does like me. I finished my report and sent it to Tseng, my heart fluttering a bit, my head going through what he might say. I got up from my chair and walked to Tseng's office, knocking nervously.

"Come in Elena."

I walk in and sit down with a shaky breath, my heels clicking with every step. "What is it that you want to tell me Sir?"

I heard Tseng sigh, which usually was not good. "I do not know how to tell you this Elena, but..." Tseng took off his glasses and stared at me for a moment.

My heart almost went in my throat, but i kept it together. "Are you trying to say that you have feelings for me Sir?"

Tseng put down his work. "I've been trying to say that for two years."

I smiled at him. "Well then why did you not just say that?"

Tseng blushed a little (so cute). "I thought things would be really awkward between us."

Tseng got up from his desk and stood next to me. I breathed in the scent of his cologne and it made me a little dizzy. Glancing up into his soft brown eyes, I traced a finger down his suit, watching as his breath hitched slightly. I gently pressed my lips to his, winding my finger around a stray lock of his hair. Tseng moaned a little, burying his hands in my mess of blonde hair. I moaned in bliss, wrapping my tongue around his. Tseng pulled me into his lap and sat down, running his hands down my sides, making me shiver.

Tseng pulled away after a few minutes. "You should probably get back to work, before Reno suspects something."

I nodded and straightened out my suit. "Yes Sir."

Tseng smiled. "Please, call me Tseng."

I smirked sweetly. "Ok Tseng."

With that, I straightened out my jacket and walked out of his office, quietly shutting the door behind me. My heart was going a mile a minute. I could not believe that I was dating my boss! That was only something I dreamed about for the longest time. I sat at my desk and did not notice who was staring at me until I looked up and saw Reno's deranged grin. I blanched for about two seconds before I pulled it together.

"What the fuck do you want Reno?" I sighed and started typing.

Reno held up his hands. "Whoa there lil miss polite. I'm not here ta antagonize ya."

I cocked an eyebrow. "That is what you say every day. Yet here you are at my desk doing just that."

Reno pouted. "I'm just here ta say yer secret is safe."

I looked up. "What are you referring to?"

Reno smirked a little too all-knowingly. "I saw you kissing Tseng."

My heart plummeted to my stomach. "What?"

Reno's grin got wider. "Yea, you two were goin' at it pretty hard. Didn' realize ya had a thing for him."

Reno said no more and sauntered back to his desk. This was going to be an awful week...


	4. Chapter 3: Day At Shin-Ra(Reno x Rufus)

I sit at my desk, signing my way through the mountain of work currently piled on it. Well maybe not that much, but I like to exaggerate most days. Helps the time go by a lot faster than it usually does. I glance at the report form Tseng, and I can't help but groan. He always has to go overkill on these, for once I wish he'd write a little less. I start to sign it over to be filed, but pause when I hear a knock on the door.

I groan a bit. "Come in Reno."

Reno walks in and sits down, crossing his legs. "Hello there Sir."

"Hello there Mr. Sinclair, more work for me to file?" I point to the bag in his lap.

Reno unzips his bag and pulls out a thick stack. "Yes Sir, another report from Tseng, two from me, one from Rude, and permission requests from Hojo."

I groan as loud as humanly possible. "For fuck's sake, can't Tseng stop for once?" I chuckle and take the work from Reno's hands, placing it to the right of me.

Reno shifted nervously. "Thank you Sir."

"I thought something was wrong."

Reno cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean Sir?"

I looked at him. "you twitch, your accent gets thicker, and you behave when something is wrong."

Reno sighed. "Well I guess I can't put it off any longer."

I stopped mid signature and looked up. "What have you been putting off telling me?"

Reno brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I like ya."

I dropped my pen and looked at him for a good five seconds. "Well for one thing you certainly are direct."

Reno leaned back and smirked. "I dun't know any other way ta be."

I leaned forward in my seat. "Well its certainly working Mr. Sinclair."

Reno went wide-eyed. "Really Sir?"

I motioned for Reno to sit in my lap. Cupping his face gently, I pressed my lips to his, moaning in satisfaction. I felt Reno trail his hands down my spine, and I arched back into his touch. His hands felt so rough, yet warm and comforting. My head was spinning with a dizziness brought on by lust. My lips remained locked to his for a few more moments until I heard a knock on the door.

Reno pulled away, slightly saddened. "That must be bossman."

I stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, you can stop by my place tonight."

Reno's face brightened. "Thank You Sir."

I leaned in and kissed his neck. "Please, just call me Rufus."

Reno shivered in my lap. "Okay Ruf'."

Tseng walked in as Reno skipped out. "Sir?"

I put him off for a moment and continued to sign the requests from Hojo.

Tseng sat in front of my desk. "Sir?"

I sighed in annoyance and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "What do you want?"

Tseng straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Something's wrong with Reno."

I cocked my head in confusion. "He seemed perfectly fine just now."

Tseng folded his hands. "But Sir, he's behaving."

I chuckled and got up to pour myself some scotch. "I definitely have something to do with that."

Tseng brushed some hair out of his eye. "what did you do?"

I gave Tseng a straight face. "You'll find out in good time. Now please, if you could get back to work."

Tseng nodded. "Yes Sir."

When Tseng shut the door, I groaned in relief. He has got to be the most polite and annoying person I've ever met. Reminds me of myself when I was twelve. I wonder if Reno is okay. Now that I think of it, this isn't the Reno I usually see at work. I sighed and popped a painkiller, rubbing my temples. How the fuck do you tell someone like Tseng that I'm dating someone like Reno? Ah fuck it, I'm sure I'll figure it out at some point. I'm not even five minutes into my paperwork and I sigh when I hear another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Tseng's voice filters in through the other side. "Its me."

I sigh again. "Come in."

Tseng didn't sit down, but instead stood by my desk.

"what the fuck do you want?"

Tseng cleared his throat. "Reno's downstairs in medical. He's sorry he couldn't make it up."

My face blanched. "What happened?"

Tseng looked like he was blushing. "I cannot repeat the expletives he used, but he said he would explain when you got there."

"Take me there now."

Tseng gripped my arm. "and your paperwork?"

I groaned. "That can wait, take me to see Reno."

Tseng nodded and gripped my arm, getting in a nearby elevator. As we got in, my head tried to sort out a possible explanation for what might've happened to Reno. The only one I could think of was that he got into a fight. But if he got into a fight, what happened to cause it? I'll let Reno explain that one.

Reaching the med floor, I immediately detached from Tseng and walked to Amy's desk. "Reno, where is he?"

Amy straightened out her hair and pointed down the hall. "End of the hall Mr. Shin-Ra."

I nodded. "thanks dear." I straightened my jacket and ran down the hall, knocking gently. "Reno?"

Reno stopped talking to Rude and looked at me, waving silently. "Hey Rufus."

Rude nodded and waved at Tseng.

I gave them all a grave face. "I would like the rest of you to leave so that I may talk with Reno alone."

Rude cleared his throat. "Sir, that may not be-"

I twitched my fingers along the edge of my handgun. "Get the fuck out of here before I blow your motherfucking heads off!"

Rude nodded and led Tseng out, leaving me alone with Reno. I took the seat next to him and glanced over, feeling rather sick. Reno looked even paler under this light. I ran a finger along one of his veins, noticing how much it stuck out under his skin. His hair was that weird shade of copper, and I'm starting to wonder if there was other things going on with Reno. I listened to him breathe; it sounded hollow and heavy.

While I was waiting for Reno to wake up again, I ran a hand through my now mess of hair, taking a deep breath. This day was by far the most confusing of them all. I folded my hands in my lap, taking note of the time. I honestly hope that Reno is okay, I didn't want to lose someone like this. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Reno's hand on my shoulder.

Reno's voice sounded raspy. "H-Hey Rufus."

I gently gripped one of his hands. "Hey there, how are you?"

Reno coughed heavily; I thought he was going to hack up his lungs. "I feel like complete and utter shit, and its all Laney's fault."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Elena did this?"

Reno's eyes grew hard. "She kept saying how she was gonna win ya over and some weird bullshit like that. I told her that there was as much chance of that happening as Hell freezing over and me ever liking her. So she gave me the finger and I chucked a stapler at her and lunged with the intent ta choke her ass. That's when she came at meh and stabbed meh."

I started to fill up with rage, but remained calm. "What did she stab you with?"

Reno held up his hand with the object still in it. "With this pencil."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "How are you not in pain?"

"I know, Rude told me the same thing after I told him about the file in my leg she put too." Reno smirked and laughed dryly. "I'm glad Tseng pulled me offa her, or ya probably woulda had a dead Turk on yer hands."

I bit my tongue in anger. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have missed her one bit. I hate that whore as much as you do."

Reno groaned. "I love when ya swear."

I smirked. "I know, hold on." I took a deep breath. "Elena!"

Elena rushed in from a place I really don't care for. "Yes Sir?"

I closed the gap between us and slugged her upside the head with my handgun. "Don't you ever harm one of my Turks, especially one that's my boyfriend. If you ever do this again, I make sure to fire you myself, understood?"

Elena quivered in slight fear, and her voice was just above a whisper. "Y-Yes Sir."

I grinned like a venomous snake. "Good girl. Now get the fuck before it gets worse for you."

Elena scrambled out; Reno put down his middle finger and moaned. "Ohhh my, I love when yer a total badass."

I gave him a feral grin. "Oh really?"

Reno pulled me onto the bed. "Makes meh so horny."

I closed the gap between us and claimed Reno's lips with a burst of passion. Reno let out a deep moan, winding his fingers through my neat blonde hair. I groaned into Reno's mouth as he massaged my scalp, sending a little shiver through my spine. Burying one hand through Reno's scarlet locks, I rubbed the base of his neck. Reno gripped me tighter and moaned with a deep passion. I pulled away and looked at the clock, noting how late it was. Reno laid his head on my chest and made it clear that I wasn't going anywhere. I fell asleep to Tseng's watchful eye.

By the time I woke up, I was at my desk with my head on top of my paperwork. Filing it away, I took a look at my watch. '7:45pm. I wonder if anyone's still here.' I send a text to Reno, not expecting him to answer. After the day he's had, he's probably sleeping. I definitely love him. He's a great man and an even better Turk, despite all the complaining I get from Elena. The very thought of that bitch made my blood want to boil.

A buzzing from my phone stopped my train of thought; it was a response from Reno. "Hey Rufus, you still there?"

Rufus: Yea, how are you feeling? Any better?

Reno: Yea, a lot. Still on for yer place?

Rufus: Yes, if you are able. Come up to my office.

Reno: great, see ya.

I put my phone back in my pocket and heave a sigh. Propping my feet on my desk, I look out over the neon glowing night of Midgar. Closing my eyes, I let thoughts of Reno flood my head. A deep moan escapes my lips as I trail my hand down my chest, slipping it inside my pants to stroke my aching cock. My breath hitches and I gasp a little; this feels so good after a day like this. I stop as I'm about to cum and I hear a deep chuckle.

"aww, startin' without meh? That ain't nice."

I turn to Reno, smirking. "Well its not my fault you're that sexy. I just couldn't help myself."

Reno stared at me for a moment. "Well let's go home and I'll help ya with that, a'ight?"

Reno helped me up and led me to the elevator. As we started to descend, I couldn't help but notice how Reno looked. His hair was bright strawberry under the light and his eyes were that sparkling shade of teal once again. I shivered in bliss; Reno smirked, kissing my neck. I nearly tripped coming out of the elevator, but Reno caught me. Walking out of Shin-Ra, I quickly found my car and helped Reno inside, starting for my house.

While I was driving, Reno told some very interesting stories. He told me about when he first met Rude; about how Elena wanted to be with him. He told me about when he first saw Tseng smile(which I'll trust him on that later). He even recalled when he first met me and how I was really adorable. I pulled up to my house and heard Dark Nation barking up a storm. I groaned, I really didn't want to have to deal with her right now.

"Dark Nation, enough of this."

Dark Nation whined and plopped over on her bed.

Reno groaned in my ear. "Where's yer room?"

I moaned a little. "Upstairs."

Reno gripped my hand and led me upstairs, opening my door. How he knew where my room was, I have no idea. But at this point, I didn't really care; I just wanted to be with him. Once inside, I locked my door and shoved Reno up against it, kissing him with a new found lust. Reno moaned as I shoved my tongue down his throat, savoring a taste that was purely Reno; cinnamon and nicotine.

Reno threw me onto my bed, and I turned to look at him with a definite hunger. Reno smiled slyly and slipped out of his jacket, revealing slim yet sexy shoulders. I crawled up to him and traced a line across his shoulders, smirking when he shivered. I pulled him down and kissed along his jaw, sucking on his pulse, loving how he shivered in pleasure. Reno wound his fingers through my messed up hair once again and pulled hard, ripping off my jacket. I groaned as Reno felt along under my shirt and stroked my chest, flicking away each button.

Reno groaned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted ta do this to ya."

I grinned. "I think I have a good idea."

I moaned and ripped off his pants, marveling at how big his cock was. I pulled a condom and lube out of one of my pockets, watching as Reno laughed slightly. I put it on him quickly, and Reno shoved himself in my tight ass in one thrust. I moaned sharply as Reno stilled, then rammed me over and over. I gripped Reno's shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his juicy cock in deeper. I panted and moaned shamelessly as Reno slammed into me. The sound of Reno's moans of bliss turned me on so much. Reno threw his head back and cried out, gushing cum inside me. I moaned and fell to the bed, gasping for air. Reno helped me get dressed for bed, holding me close to his chest.

"Goodnight Ruf'."

"Goodnight babe." I fell asleep to Reno's heartbeat.


	5. Ch 4:Depression(Reno x Rude)

I sat there in my office chair, sulking at the light above me. I wanted to punch it so bad, but then Tseng would give me such a pain in my ass over it. It's a fucking light bulb, let it go already. I would love to punch him straight in the face. Maybe he'd shoot me; I'd love that right now. Everything's been a total shit storm lately, I'm pretty sure none of it will get better anytime soon.

"Reno?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Rude. "What?"

Rude pushed up his sunglasses. "You were spacing out again."

"Yea, and?"

Rude twirled his pen. "This is the tenth time you've done this."

I started to grow annoyed. "What, you keepin' track now for Tseng?"

Rude sighed. "No, I'm worried about you."

"Quit yer worrying, I'm fine."

Rude sighed again and went back to his work. I turned away and back to my laptop, a pained expression on my face. I didn't want anyone knowing what was going on; not even Rude. I leaned back in my chair and sighed passively; this was gonna be horrible. But i had to at least try to make it through my day. But then I heard those heel clicking on the floor; Elena's here, and she's actually on time today; good for her.

"Reno!"

I groaned in depression and annoyance. "What Elena?"

Elena looked like she had cringed a bit. "I just need to know where Tseng is, I need to deliver this to him."

"Upstairs in his office." i ignored her and turned back to my work.

Elena sighed and walked away. I caught sight of Rude looking at me. I dropped my head and got up from my desk, walking over to the breakroom. I had to tell somebody; this was gonna kill me if I kept it up that I was fine. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat there, sighing in defeat. I heard a chair push out and I saw Rude sit next to me; but I didn't bother noticing, just sat there with my coffee.

"Reno?"

I turned to look at him with a slight tear in my eye. "What?"

Rude took a sip of his coffee. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked away. "I'm fine."

"Reno that is the most bullshit I've heard out of your mouth since you tried to convince Tseng you could fly."

I chuckled a little bit. "That was fun."

Rude put his hand on my shoulder. "Reno, something's wrong, it's written all over your face."

I sighed once more. "I can't talk about it here. Come by my place afta work, a'ight?"

Rude nodded patiently. "Sure."

I smiled a bit when Rude left, collapsing into my chair. How the fuck was I supposed to tell Rude that I liked him? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted ta throw up. But if I didn't tell him, I'd never know if he feels the same way. I shook my head; there's no better way to tell him, than to just tell him.

I kept staring at Rude and then staring at the clock, hoping that the last five minutes of my day would go by a little faster than this. I almost sigh a little too loudly in relief as Tseng walks in and says the day's over. Rude glances at me, but i ignore it and walk straight out, almost running into Elena, but i didn't really care too much. I ran to my apartment, all of a sudden very thankful that I didn't live too far away. I slumped into my couch as i thought of all the things i could possibly say to rude explaining that i liked him. I sighed as each and every one of them sounded like crap.

"Reno?"

I looked over to the other side of the door; Rude already had it open. "Yea Rude?"

Rude hung his jacket on one of my dining room chairs. "You had said earlier today you had something you wanted to talk about with me?"

I sighed; this was not going to go over well. "I like you."

I couldn't see Rude's face, but I imagined it looked confused. "You like me?"

I nodded wearily, pouring some scotch. "I've been trying to tell ya all day, but it kept sounding awkward in my head, so i kept putting it off until it started eating at me."

Rude glanced the bit of exposed wrist. "I see it was more than figurative."

I sighed and pulled my sleeves down.

Rude took off his shades and placed them on the coffee table. "This didn't have to be so awkward for you. I feel the same way."

I stared at him for a moment.

Rude chuckled (rare.) "You don't have to look so shocked."

I shook my head. "You don't really say too much, im suhprised when anythin comes outta yer mouth."

I leaned in and laid my head on Rude's chest, flicking to a channel we could both tolerate for the time being. Every now and again our gaze would meet and Rude would peck my nose. I fell asleep right there in his arms, remote on the floor and not drowning in alcohol.


End file.
